1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device configured to be connected to a network, and relates to a control method for connecting such a terminal device to the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal device such as an electronic still camera (hereinafter referred to as a digital camera) with a wireless communication interface to be wirelessly connected to a network such as LAN, etc., mounted thereon has become widely used.
The digital camera with a wireless communication interface mounted thereon may operate the interface to connect the camera itself to a home (household electrical appliance) network. At this time, an external device such as a television receiver to be connected to the network becomes able to view image data stored in the digital camera. With the wireless communication interface of the digital camera always operated, a television receiver side may view image data acquired with the digital camera without operating the digital camera. In this way, always operating the wireless communication interface of the digital camera enables improving its convenience. The digital camera is usually driven by a battery. Therefore, always operating the wireless communication interface of the digital camera poses a problem that the life of the digital camera is shortened.
Then, a configuration which starts/stops the operation of the wireless communication interface of the digital camera in response to a manual operation by a user so as to turn on/off a power switch of a camera or switchover a network connection switchover means has been disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-60959.